


Love Thyself

by KageSora



Category: Tales of Symphonia: Dawn of the New World
Genre: Angst, Drabble, Fluff, Implied Sexual Content, M/M, selfcest
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-07-30
Updated: 2013-07-30
Packaged: 2017-12-21 21:14:06
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 500
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/905014
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KageSora/pseuds/KageSora
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A collection of Ratatosk/Emil drabbles, some tame some with implied sexual content.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Dominating Himself

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ratatosk always gets what he wants, even if it's from his other self.

Red eyes met green, and a predatory smirk crossed his face as he stared down at is prey. Really, it was too easy to take advantage of him. Besides, there was no way he could escape, they were stuck together forever—so he thought, why not make the most of it? It was certainly better than listening to the other whining or being unhappy. He can't complain if he's too busy moaning, after all. The other's squirming stopped as their lips met, his hands trailed over the green eyed blond's body.

Ratatosk always got his way when Emil was involved.


	2. Surrender

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Emil doesn't know why he bothers, he always surrenders in the end.

Emil didn't even know why he bothered resisting, really. Once Ratatosk got started, his body told the Summon Spirit all he needed to know about how much Emil was enjoying his actions. Emil thought that maybe it was because something about it was probably very, very wrong—how can you have a relationship with a part of yourself? But it worked, the way Ratatosk touched him and kissed him and did all kinds of things that made him scream the other's name proved that it was somehow possible. He quickly abandons his thoughts in favor of surrendering to the other.


	3. Possessive

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ratatosk doesn't take kindly towards people touching what's his. Or touching him, for that matter.

"Marta, for the last time, shut up!"

"But… Ratatosk…"

The Summon Spirit growled, turning away from the human girl. Really, she was just too annoying sometimes. She never stopped clinging to him, trying to convince him to love her. No matter what he said or did, she never understood that he only had eyes for another. It especially bothered him when she tried to hit on his other self. More than once he'd taken over and told her to stop. Ratatosk is very possessive of what he deems as his. And Emil just happened to be one of those things.


	4. Sealed

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ratatosk hated how Emil had locked him away. It hurt to know he'd failed.

Ratatosk hated what Emil had done, sealing him away. All he could do was scream for Emil to let him out whenever he sensed the blond going into battle. He knew, though, that Emil couldn't hear him. That Emil didn't  _want_  to hear him. He wasn't sure what hurt more, really—knowing he wasn't able to protect the one he cared for anymore, or knowing that Emil hated him so much that he wanted him locked away forever. He punched an invisible wall, growling, frustrated with his inability to show Emil how he felt. He hated failing, it always hurt.


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Emil always felt the same when he was with Ratatosk: safe.

Emil didn't really care what the others thought. He knew some of them were disturbed; some of them were weirded out by his relationship with Ratatosk. Marta hated it, and she made it well known how wrong she thought it was. None of that mattered to him, when he was curled up in the arms of the Summon Spirit, held in a surprisingly gentle grasp. None of that mattered when he rested against Ratatosk's chest, blinking up at the red eyes of his other self. He always said the same thing when asked about it: "I feel safe with him."


End file.
